


T is for Twirl

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Conversations, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lovers on the dance floor, Slow Dancing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy A to Z Challenge: The team are successful in maintaining the timeline in early 1970s and decide to cut loose for a little bit in Studio 54.





	T is for Twirl

Flynn smiled as he watched Rufus and Lucy dancing in the crowd on the dance floor of Studio 54. The two friends were letting loose and just enjoying some much needed downtime. Flynn took a sip of his beer just soaking up the ambience. The only thing ruining it was the man standing beside him being a stick in the mud.

“What a waste of time.” Wyatt grumbled as he wanted to go home.

“The mission is over, maybe next time we’ll get stuck in some backwater Texan town. So, you can do some line dancing and chew tobacco.” Flynn said snidely, he placed his beer on a table before he pulled out some dance moves from Saturday night fever and danced his way through the crowd.

Wyatt made a face of annoyance as the crowd parted for Flynn and started mimicking his dance moves and cheering him on. Wyatt shook his head in disgust as he'd never get it. But then he wasn't shameless enough to embarrass himself on the dance floor.

* * *

 

Lucy laughed and cheered as Rufus switched places with Flynn in the circle; both moon walking in different directions to switch. Rufus started dancing his heart out, Flynn joined her side. She knew none of the dance moves used boy both men were supposed to be seen before the 80s and 90s. But the occupants of the club were off their faces on cocaine and god knew what that she highly doubted it would matter.

It felt good to let loose, Rittenhouse had disappeared. Their mission was a failure, and a success for the good guys. Usually, they’d run back to the present but Rufus figured out a way for him to get the lifeboat to send a signal to a pager when the mothership left. Of course, it only worked in the time periods with phone lines and radio waves. But it allowed them extra time to soak up the ambience and let loose like now.

Lucy appreciated the time off, she clapped and danced as Flynn moved out of the circle leaving the floor open for another dancer. He came to her, dancing in such an embarrassing manner it was hard not to laugh. He smiled as clearly it was his intention to make her laugh than be a dancing god. He slowed to a stop before her and  he offered his hand. She smiled as she took it and his other. They danced doing the twist, then pulling out 70s moves from popular movies. Mirroring one another. It was hilarious and so much fun to be so free. Soon, the song transitioned into a slow tune. Without any thought, Lucy closed the space between them.

Flynn rested his hands on her waist, Lucy loosely wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Thanks to some pretty high platform shoes, it wasn’t such a stretch for her. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. They slowly swayed to the music, just enjoying the mirage. They pretended just for a moment that this was their time period, that they were two people dancing in a club. There was no depth or reality to the moment.

“This feels so good.” Lucy told him, she lifted her head up and looked at him. The distance between their faces not that far as Flynn barely needed to lean down. “There’s so much I want to do right now.” She added in a salacious manner.

“Like snort a line of coke in the bathroom?” Flynn offered teasingly, she snorted a laugh as that was the last thing she wanted. What she wanted was Flynn, to be a little more free in the moment right now. But with Wyatt, there was no way she’d get the privacy that she wanted. 

"Hmm, if Wyatt wasn’t watching us like an overprotective brother. I’d want to disappear with you for a few hours.” She told him honestly, she saw the desire and arousal mirrored in his expression.

“I’d like that too.” He said, Lucy bit her lip and wondered if they could sneak away. “We can go home, my room.” He offered, as he knew she was trying to figure out where they could have a sneaky quickie.

“Sure you’ll still be interested?” she asked him, knowing how the reality of the cold, dank bunker could ruin the dream of the moment. Flynn pulled her close and felt how turned on he was. She knew it was all for her, just as the man before her was his.

“Definitely.” He promised, Lucy grinned. The song changed to something more upbeat. To her surprise, Flynn knew the salsa and the two danced, using the time to cool down just a little. Enjoying their last few minutes of this time period before they returned to the present.


End file.
